


Pray

by Lunatik_Pandora



Series: A Different Orbit [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Let Me Love You You Stubborn Arsehole, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Somehow Fluffy?, Wandless Magic, Welsh Remus Lupin, Whoops I Broke Him, aggressive compliments, who is cutting onions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatik_Pandora/pseuds/Lunatik_Pandora
Summary: Sometimes you need to let someone else take the reins for a bit.Yes, even you, Remus Lupin.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks (background)
Series: A Different Orbit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632550
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately following the events of Ten. This was originally written as part of No Code, but I opted to pull the explicit scenes out as their own works in order to make the not-as-sexy bits a little more accessible to people that maybe don't want the entire penis in their reading for the day. It's less graphic than Moon, at least, but still.

Remus hadn't weeded the front garden. Sirius hadn't fixed the gate. Harry wasn't banging around his mother's old guitar (thank goodness; practice makes perfect, but Chrissakes, the practicing was _horrid_.) In fact, Dora couldn't hear any sounds from inside the darkened house at all. _Must have already turned in for the night._ She crossed the threshold into the sitting room; there were some scattered blankets on the sofa, the remains of some ice cream bowls on the table. Messy buggers, she thought fondly. She slowly and carefully walked up the stairs, only stumbling once-- _bloody third step, every time, bullshit_ \-- to the second room on the left: Harry's. She cracked open the door and peered inside.

She had seen Harry sleep before, and knew that he was not, by any stretch of the imagination, a heavy sleeper. It was why they always had to be very careful with their silencing charms. But she could tell by his breathing that he was out like a light, despite being curled into an almost perfect ball. He did usually sleep curled up, she had noticed, but never this tightly. _Something must have upset him_. She backed out, closing the door gently, and turning towards the bedroom she shared with Remus and Sirius.

The first thing she noticed was the way the silence seemed to cover everything, like the sound of snowfall. Sirius talked in his sleep; Remus snored --lightly, but enough to hear from the hallway if you were looking for it. And if neither of them were asleep, then Remus’ voice at the very least was deep enough that she'd be able to hear it, at least a little. But everything was dead silent. _Too silent_. She knocked on the door the way she always would -- _tap taptap tap_ \-- and then slowly opened the door.

She was immediately greeted by canine howls of agony.

She swung into the room, quickly closing the door behind her, and taking quick stock of the situation. Remus was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, his eyes red-rimmed and a bit wild. Sirius was Padfoot, hiding under the bed, screaming.

“What happened?”

“Dora, I can't get him to come out.”

“How long has he been like this?”

“We all turned in around 9; it was a long day.”

_Three hours. Sweet Circe, what happened while I was gone?_

“Remus. I need you to tell me what happened.”

So he did. Slowly and haltingly, choking up at times, but he got it out. She understood now: Harry and Remus were both _raw_ , stripped bare from having exposed the darkest points of their lives to each other. Sirius, however, having heard all of this and believing that due to his mistake he had doomed them to the circumstances they had endured, was _wounded_. Remus, she knew, was in no state to take care of Sirius like he normally might have done; likewise, Sirius was currently unable to take care of Remus. _That's fine. I've got this_. She crawled partially under the bed, reaching out and scratching the bear-like dog behind his ears, even as he continued howling into his paws.

“Sirius, love, why don't you go kip down with Harry tonight? I think he needs someone with him tonight, and I know it would make you feel loads better.” The dog's ears twitched, and he buried his nose farther into his paws. “Excuse me, sir, this is a no self-flagellation zone. If you want _punishment_ , I'm sure Remus and I can see to that later, but right now your son needs you.”

The dog looked up at her then, his silver eyes miserable; the howling had subsided to a soft, plaintive whine.

“Don't you worry about Remus. I've got him tonight, alright? Teamwork, and all that.” A slight tail wag. “Come on, you're on Dad duty tonight. I'll get the door for you.” She pulled back, and Padfoot followed her. He turned back to press his face into Remus’ shoulder briefly; Remus hugged him and kissed the top of his head. She walked him down to Harry’s room, opening the door for him, and watched.

Padfoot watched him sleep for a moment before he climbed directly onto the bed, curling up on the edge next to his son. He did it so quietly and carefully that he managed to not wake the boy, but she still saw Harry's features relax, hands threading fingers through the dog’s long, thick fur. Padfoot sighed, and she could see him finally starting to relax as well. There would be time later for beating himself up, she knew, but for now -- for now, he was able to do something, and that would have to be enough. She closed the door, walking back to their bedroom, her mind racing.

The roles they all took with one another were relatively fixed; she and Sirius would often switch off being the submissive, but Remus -- he had always been the dominant one, always. Even, according to Sirius, back when they had first started seeing each other. He was the anchor, the safe harbor that they could all turn to for support when they needed. She wasn’t certain how he would take what she was about to suggest, but… if not, then she’d be whatever he needed her to be for tonight.

She entered, seeing Remus sitting on the bed, picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

“What is it about Potter men that makes me have heavy conversations with them before the bloody sun is up?” She sat next to him and rubbed his back lightly.

“Because you’re easier to talk to when you’re half-asleep and haven’t had a chance to fix your proper face on yet. As far as why Potters, well, if James was anything like his son, it’s because they have a knack for cutting right to the heart of things, whether they meant to or not.” Remus snorted.

“That was James, alright. Always banging around, stumbling dick-first into the correct answer. Used to drive us all spare. Now his son’s turned out to be just the same, and yet somehow not.”

“How do you mean?”

“Because as much as I loved James, a part of me always hated him a little because of how fucking easy everything was for him. Only thing he had ever wanted for was Lily, and even she came around in the end. Harry, though… I’ve never hated him. Don’t think I ever could. Not sure what that makes me.” She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Human. Jealousy is unfortunately normal. S’far as Harry goes, do you pity him?” She gave him a moment to chew on the idea.

“...No. I don’t pity him. I _understand_ him, and sometimes I hate how well I do. I think Sirius is much the same, in that.” She hummed in understanding.

“Well. Sounds to me like you've both had a rough day. Sirius is currently taking care of Harry… or being taken care of by Harry, depending on how you want to look at that. So now there's just you.”

“I don’t really think I’m up to the task right now, _heulwen_ , sorry.”

“Not asking you to take charge tonight, love. I’m asking you if you’d be alright letting someone take care of you for a change.” Remus looked down at her speculatively.

“Usual rules?”

“Mostly. Now, we don’t usually get to ask _you_ these questions, but do you have any hard no’s?” He thought for a moment.

“None.”

“Good.” She spun around so she was straddling his lap, and kissed him hard before she slipped off and took a step back. “For every article of clothing you remove, I'll remove one.”

“Well, that’s not fair, you’re wearing a fair bit more than I am.” She just winked at him, shrugging off her auror robes and placing them neatly on top of the trunk at the foot of the bed, slipping her chucks and socks off in one go.

“Better?” He smiled back, hooking his fingers under his shirt, and pulling it over his head in one smooth movement. She took a moment to openly admire him; he was slim without being bony, with a deceptively muscular frame. He had a few scars on his otherwise fairly smooth chest, courtesy of his monthlies. He brushed his greying sandy curls out of his face, hooded grey-green eyes sharp with anticipation. _I really wonder if he realizes how bloody good he looks_. She grinned wickedly, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting slowly. She saw his eyes flick down to her hips, following her fingers as they traced over her ribs, watching the way her shirt caught briefly on her nipples as she pulled the shirt over her breasts. She tossed the shirt aside; he ignored it, eyes locked on hers as he dropped his hand to unbutton his jeans. She mimicked his movements exactly, watching with no small amount of pride as a bit of gold bled into his eyes as she slid her jeans down over her hips. She didn’t miss how he had pulled his pants off at the same time.

“Cheater,” she admonished. He smirked at her.

“Efficient,” he corrected. She approached him, placing a hand on his chest.

“Just for that…” she pushed him back onto the bed, climbing after him to straddle his hips again.

“Leaving yours on?”

“For now; not trying to jump _right_ into it. You need to learn your lesson first.” He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly intrigued. She could tell that he expected to be punished, likely expecting her to take a belt to him, to give voice to all of those things that he had been telling himself all day.

That was what he wanted. She was going to give him what he needed.

She took a deep breath, relaxing her features; she could feel her hair lengthening, curling slightly around her shoulders, a light brown color. She couldn’t see her face, but she knew her eyes had shifted to their natural hazel, the little beauty marks showing up on her cheekbones; three on the left, two on the right. Her facial features would have shifted, imperceptible perhaps to anyone but him (and perhaps Sirius, on a good day, if he was really paying attention). A slight lengthening of her nose, her chin sharper than she normally kept it. Her breasts filling out to their natural B cup, her hips about an inch wider in total than they had been before. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt a little like letting out a breath she had been holding too long; she very rarely went natural while she was awake. She didn’t give him a chance to comment on it.

“You are not allowed to speak until I give you leave to do so.” She grabbed his hands, bringing them to her lips, and kissing them softly before placing them on her hips. “You are going to listen to me, and you will not argue with me. Understood?” He nodded, his eyes wide. She wasn’t sure yet how real the alarm in his expression was. She supposed she would find out.

“Good.” She leaned in, kissing him deeply. “You have done so well today, Remus.” He froze beneath her, but didn't ask her to stop. She lifted his hands to her lips, lightly kissing the tips of his fingers.

“ _Fy blaidd dewr_. I know... I know it hurts. But you've come so far, love. So far. You have no idea how proud I am of you.” She placed his hands on her waist, holding him tight to her as she rolled her hips against his. She saw him open his mouth to say something.

“Alright?”

“Dora, what he told us, I--”

“Hush, love. No arguing, remember?” He bit his lip and nodded. The gold in his eyes had dwindled down to almost nothing. _Good. I want you fully present for this_. She ran her fingers through his hair; he leaned into her hand with a sigh. “He opened up to you, Remus. You made that boy feel brave enough to tell you his story, when the whole bloody world has done its level best to silence him. That means something, love. He felt _safe_ with you, and with Sirius. I don't reckon he's ever felt safe like that before, do you?”

“No,” he half-whispered.

“That's right. As far as I'm concerned, that's proof that you're not just doing right by him, you're doing _amazingly_ right. You can't change what's done; that's in the past. But you can focus on the now, and on building a future for that boy. _Our_ boy. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good.” She reached between them, grasping his cock firmly, sliding her hand slowly up and down its length. His eyes started to flutter closed. “Remus, eyes on me, please. Pay attention.” He locked his eyes back on her.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Good boy. Now, I know you have some trouble retaining this, and I'm going to do my best to make sure it…” she tightened her grip briefly; he hissed through his teeth. “ _Sinks in_ … but you are a wonderful, kind, loving man who would walk through fire for his family. You _did_.”

“Only after I--” she immediately stopped moving her hand. He groaned, realizing what she was doing. “Oh… oh no.”

“Oh yes, sir. Now, what were you saying?” He squirmed beneath her slightly.

“That I did a very difficult thing… and should be proud of it?” She resumed stroking him, and he almost sighed with relief.

“That's right. You did. And as far as Harry's concerned, you didn't have any control over that, I'm afraid.”

“But--” she withdrew her hand again. “Fucking-- _Mae hyn yn annheg_!”

“What are the rules?”

“No arguing?”

“And?”

“...M'not _arguing_ , I'm _explaining_ \--”

“Remus John Lupin, are you really trying to argue with me about the meaning of the word ‘argue’? I mean here I am sitting astride you completely naked--”

“Mostly naked--”

“You've missed your calling as a fucking barrister--”

“They couldn't handle me--”

“If you're quite done quibbling over semantics, I'd rather like to fuck you, so if you could _kindly_ stop being a little shite, I'd bloody well appreciate it.”

He pursed his lips slightly, clearly not _wanting_ to be done being a little shite, but willing to give her the win for now. _Let it never be said this man doesn't have his priorities_.

“Now, before I continue: was Harry upset at you for getting yourself straightened out first before you met him?”

“No.”

“What did he say?”

“That he reckoned I had to fight for me first.”

“Did he now? And?” He mumbled something she couldn't quite make out. “Sorry?”

“... He was right.” She rewarded him with a smile.

“That's right. So when I tell you that you didn't have any control over what Harry did while you were trying to handle your own affairs, that means…?”

“That I shouldn't blame myself for it.” She returned her hand to his groin again, practically purring.

“ _Very_ good. Although, I’m going to have to do _something_ about that cheek of yours.” She rocked herself forward onto the balls of her feet, standing up in one fluid motion. The hand that had been working Remus slid up the nexus of her thighs, drawing an intricate pattern with her middle and forefingers along the lacy fabric of her underwear. She pinched, pulling her hand away, and her panties suddenly vanished, replaced by a strap of black silk cloth. Remus’ eyes widened, darting between her and the cloth in her hands.

“Oh boy.” She knelt back down over him, this time straddling his chest, and covered his mouth with the cloth, the knot magically tying behind his head. The gag was snug; while he could mostly close his mouth, he certainly couldn’t easily dislodge it.

“You may speak again when you learn to stop speaking poorly of yourself. Understood?” He nodded, his eyes watching her warily. “Good. Now, I trust you completely. Implicitly. _Intimately_. To demonstrate that trust, I am not going to tie your hands. You’re free to move them however you’d like… but not to touch. Me or yourself, in any way. Alright?” Another nod. She leaned in to kiss his forehead. “ _Fy blaiydd melys_.”

She sat up straight, running her hands up her body, kneading her breasts, biting at her lower lip, gasping lightly as she flicked her fingers over her sensitive nipples. She looked down at him; his green-gold gaze boring holes into her, but other than an impatient tapping of his fingers, his hands remained palm down on the sheets. She smiled, nodding approvingly.

“You know, one of my favorite things that you do when you’re fucking me from behind, is when you grab my hair like this,” she knotted her hair up in one fist, pulling her head to the side, exposing her throat. She traced her fingers lightly along the side of her neck. “And then you bite me right here. You always growl when you do it and it vibrates against your teeth a little. Feels fucking amazing.” She dipped a hand back down past her hips, between her thighs; she sank a finger into herself with a blissful sigh. One pump, then two, then she inserted a second finger, her thumb brushing against her clit.

“You have a very… _active_ mouth… when you’re not running it, I love it when you’re using it on me. You use the whole thing, not just your tongue. You lick, suck… mmm, _bite_. But never too hard, always just right. Like you _know_. You’ve got a fucking sixth sense or something for just how much I need. How much we both need, Sirius and I.

“Ah, fuck… I love watching you fuck him, too. He’s so fucking cocky, isn’t he? He runs his mouth even worse than you do, but you just… ah… _touch_ him the way you do, and he just melts like fucking butter in your hands, doesn’t he? Shuts right up. Ha… ‘bout the only thing that can.” She withdrew her fingers, sliding back down his body so that she was suddenly kneeling between his thighs. She leaned down low over him, her lips so close she could feel the warmth radiating from his cock as it strained to connect them. She heard him whimper slightly, and looked up through her lashes to see him struggling to remain still.

“You _are_ being a very good boy, aren’t you?” She wrapped her lips around his head and sank down, swirling her tongue around as she bobbed once, twice, and then released him with a wicked grin. She watched his head fall back on the pillow with a strangled groan. “Sorry, my mother taught me not to talk with my mouth full.”

She crawled back up so that she was straddling his hips once more, then reached down, grabbed his cock, and sank herself down onto it. His hands twitched up to grab her, but she stopped him with a single raised eyebrow. He dropped them, fisting his hands into the sheets instead, nostrils flaring slightly. His eyes were almost straight gold, she noticed.

“You know what else I love about you?” She asked lightly as she bucked her hips against him, to sink him in even deeper. His eyes met hers questioningly as she continued riding him. “I love the way you don’t judge me when I want to change my appearance, even if it means I’m adding or subtracting parts. E-even if it means I’m just… being a boy for the day. I love the way you don't press, or get upset when I don't want to be touched. I love the way you help Harry with his schoolwork, and that bloody guitar, and how patient you are with him. Ah… I love the way you talk Sirius through his night terrors. I love the way you let me help you love him. _Fuck_. I love the way that you call me Sunshine, and how you look at me when I’m like I am now. Just me, just yours. Oh my… mmm, I love the way that you look at Sirius like he hung all the stars in the sky just for you. I love the way that Sirius had to stop you from going to the Dursleys and ripping their throats out with your bare fucking teeth, when you forget to be civilized and get just as feral as us -- more-- fuck, _more_ than, even. Shite, that’s good.” She threw her head back, trying to focus on what she was trying to say through the haze of pleasure. “I l-love how safe you make me feel, how safe you make _all of us_ feel. I love how you don’t try to h-hide from us anymore when you’re having a bad day, and you let us take care of you. Fuck, Remus, most of all I just love _you_.”

She could see him starting to tear up a bit; she snapped her fingers, banishing the gag, and reached out for him. He moved to her in an instant, clutching her to his chest like a rosary, whispering devotions in her ears, “I love yous” falling from his lips like prayers. She continued to move against him, now with his hands on her neck, her back, her hips and thighs, providing much needed support. He carded his fingers through her hair without gripping, seemingly content to simply hold her close, just this once, as she began to unwind, feeling herself folding and unfolding inside and around him. She pulled him down to the bed over her, lifting her hips to grant him a better angle, her legs wrapped around his waist, still coming off her own high as he spilled into her with a low, strangled moan.

He didn't move off her immediately to clean up; he instead kissed her deeply, pressing his forehead against hers, still seated inside her. She could feel his heart racing against her own, and something wet dropping onto her cheek.

“Almost six billion people in this world, and somehow I found someone like you,” he murmured; she could feel his voice rumbling in his chest, pressed as it was against her own. He drew back to look her in the eyes, his own still suspiciously liquid. 

“You know why I call you _heulwen_?” She shook her head. “It's because you remind me of the sun. You're bright, and full of warmth, and so… completely the opposite of me.” He laughed a little. “And... without the sun, the moon can't shine.”

“I thought you hated the moon?”

“I've been told by a _very_ reliable source that the moon is something beautiful to behold, even when it's painful. And besides, if there was no moon, who the fuck would keep the stars company?”

“Sirius, I presume?” He hummed in agreement.

“Yeah. Without the sun and moon, the stars get… really overwhelming. And overwhelmed. But... when the moon rises to meet the stars, and the sun is just, like… lending them all that light? It's really something beautiful.”

“You really ought to finish that book you're writing. _That_ was beautiful.”

“Ah, I was inspired.”

“You never say all this when Sirius is in bed with us.”

“I do, actually. Just… not in English. This was a… concerted effort on my part, to be perfectly understood.”

“Oh? I ought to keep brushing up then.” He smiled, so sweetly, and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Remus, you are such a fucking brat.
> 
> Welsh translations:  
> "sunshine"  
> "My brave wolf"  
> "This isn't fair!"  
> "My sweet wolf"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
